Linc Harrison
Lincoln "Linc" Harrison'https://www.instagram.com/p/-e1VTuLtFw/?taken-by=vinson_tran is a main character in ''Make It Pop Season 2. A new freshman and killer guitarist, Linc is a rock star in the making. He gets what he wants with charm, strategy or sheer will. Linc is Sun Hi’s musical rival at Mackendrick Prep and they're determined to one-up each other at every turn. Personality Linc is a bad boy who only wants to play the guitar. He gets what he wants through charm, strategy or sheer will. A new freshman and killer guitarist, Linc is a rock star in the making. He gets what he wants with charm, strategy or sheer will. Linc is Sun Hi’s musical rival at MacKendrick Prep and they're determined to one-up each other at every turn. History/Background It was revealed in the episode Spring Fling we learn about Linc's background. He was born into (we presume) a rich family. Linc learned how to make napkin "origami", set up the table properly and to be former. When he was young his parents travel a lot and the one to raise throughout his life was his butler, Cyril. That is why at often times Linc avoids the topic of family because he feels like he doesn't have one. Even though his parents haven't been there for Linc that much he still loves them very much. Physical Appearances Linc is an Asian-American teenager. He has black hair and brown eyes. He wears darker clothing or simple solid color shirts. He wears his leather jacket when ever he performs on stage. He also wears sneakers or combat boots. Linc always wears a black wrist band and a necklace. Relationships Sun Hi Song '''Girlfriend Sun Hi and Linc are band rivals and love interests of Season 2. These two love the spotlight and it's hard for them to share it. They have very similar passions and goals. Even though they are rivals, it is obvious Sun Hi and Linc have feelings for each other. In Reality Bites, Linc reveals that he does have feelings for Sun Hi when he was interviewed. In Band Blast Off, Sun Hi and Linc have their first kiss. In Excess Baggage, Sun Hi and Linc confirm their feelings for each other and now they are officially a "power couple". They end up going to prom together and their relationship was going really well until Linc revealed he is going to Australia for the summer and he isn't sure when he will be back. At first Sun Hi was mad at him because he didn't tell her earlier but she ended moving passed it. Sun Hi and Linc say their goodbyes and kiss, Sun Hi wraps her arm around Linc's and put her head on his shoulder. They both looked pretty sad because they know they won't see each other face to face for a long time. Linc and Sun Hi are now in a long distance relationship until Linc returns from Australia. While Linc is in Australia Sun Hi and the rest of XOIQ head to a resort where they will be performing at during the summer and Sun Hi and Linc hope that Linc will be able to convince his parents to let him go there on a weekend to visit Sun Hi Quotes Trivia *He is going to be a main character for Season 2. *He was introduced in The Gift. *He is the second boy lead. *He has a rivalry with Sun Hi Song. *His name was suppose to be Carter Hamiliton but it was changed to Linc Harrison. *He is in a band called L3http://www.slacker.com/album/xoiq-l3/xoiq-vs-l3-ep. *He is the lead guitarist. *His full name is "Lincoln." (Spring Fling) *Sun Hi is Linc's first girlfriend. *Linc goes to Australia for the summer and it is uncertain when he will return. *Linc's first word was his own name. *He was raised by his butler Cyril because his parents were never around. Songs Sung * No Way * I Promise You That Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Acted by Vinson Tran Category:Performed by Vinson Tran Category:Freshman